


Chemistry

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, angie is just so in denial that shes this lucky, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Angie has a bad audition, Peggy goes to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this is the first thing im posting here :)

Angie ran her lines over and over in her head. This was her first callback in ages, for a small production of Romeo and Juliet. She hadn’t seen the Romeo she was reading with, but the girls who were leaving always said he was really good looking.

_That makes it a little easier,_ Angie thought. She always had a better time acting like she liked a guy if he was attractive. “Next!” called a gruff voice as the redhead who went before her left.

_Deep breaths, Angie._  

 Usually, she had an easy time kissing guys. Heck, she'd had a lot of practice since she first heard the word queer in grade school. Besides, she’s an actress! He was too! Why did this one go wrong? What did they mean by ‘zero chemistry?’ for chrissakes?

 Angie grumbled for her entire walk back to the Griffith.

She rushed through the lobby, pausing only to check her mail and to see if Peggy was there. It was supposed to be her day off, but maybe she was out with that guy in the fancy suit that was always driving her everywhere. God, what she wouldn’t give to be him, spending all day with her, when she wasn’t at the phone company, of course. Seeing no sign of her, Angie sighed and trudged upstairs.

 She unlocked her door and flung the keys back into her bag. After slamming the door, she flopped onto her bed and sighed. After about fifteen solid minutes of pouting and complaining, someone started knocking.

 “Go away” she whined

 “Angie, it's me” an English accent called out.  “open up!”

 A grin slowly spread across Angie’s face. So she wasn’t out with Mr. Fancy after all! She rolled off her bed and half skipped all the way to the door. Peggy was leaning against the doorframe, a bottle of booze in one hand and a pie in the other.

 “Well, come on in,” Angie said, making a sweeping motion with her arm.

Peggy set her things down on the table and took a seat while Angie sprawled back over her bed, hanging her head over the side.

 “So, do you want to tell me what happened today?” Peggy asked.

Angie sighed and made a face. “Okay, so I’m auditioning for Juliet, right? And were reading their first meeting, and so we get to the kiss, and the director yells cut! Can you believe he said me and their Romeo don’t have any chemistry?”

 “Oh, Angie, I’m so sorry,” Peggy said

 “Naw, English, it's not your fault. I don’t even like Shakespeare all that much.”

 “Well, maybe you haven’t found the right partner for it yet,” Peggy offered, and moved to sit on the bed. Angie popped up and grinned at the wall for a second.

 “So you wanna run lines with me?” she asked eagerly and turned around to face her friend.

 “Why wouldn’t I?” Peggy replied. “What scene was it, exactly?”

 “The Capulet’s party, when they’ve just started flirting,” Angie said shyly. _I hope she knows this involves kissing_

 “Oh yes, I know that scene.” Peggy cleared her throat

  _“If I profane with my unworthiest hand,_

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand,_

_To smooth that rough touch with a kiss.”_

 Angie blushed furiously and took a deep breath before reciting her lines.

_“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.”_

 Angie cautiously took Peggy’s hands, lining up their fingertips, just as she’d done for her audition. This felt different somehow. Like she’d found something important. Maybe it was those red lips. Or that she actually wanted to kiss her. She desperately wanted to break character and kiss those red lips right then, but she didn’t want to scare Peggy off.

 “Hey, Angie? You still here?” Peggy asked, squeezing Angie’s hands.

 “Wha- oh, yeah. Where were we?”

 Peggy giggled and scooted a little closer to Angie. She tried to not notice that their legs were more or less touching now.

 "You actually trailed off there at the end, sounded like you got distracted by something. It’s my line now.”

 Angie nodded and composed herself as best she could.

_“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?”_

Peggy leaned a little closer on that line.

_God, she’s a great actress._

_“Aye, pilgrim, lips they must use in prayer.”_

_“Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do:_

_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”_

_I can’t believe this is happening._

  _“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.”_

 Peggy leaned in to whisper into Angie’s ear. Being that close sent a shiver up Angie’s spine.

_“Then move not, while my prayers effect I take._

_Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.”_

 Then Peggy’s lips were on Angie’s, and _God, were those lips perfect._ Angie let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when Peggy pulled back, reluctantly, Angie hoped.

_“Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”_

 Peggy’s eyes lit up with her smile.

  _“Sin from thy lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged!_

  _Give me my sin ag-“_

 Angie kissed Peggy before she could finish. She just couldn’t help herself. It was so perfect. Peggy was so perfect. Thank God she blew that audition. Thank God for all of it. She let go of Peggy’s hand to run her fingers through her perfect brown hair, but stopped herself. She had a scene to finish.

  _“You kiss by the book.”_

 There. Scene over. Now what? Angie tried to think of something clever to say, some comment or wisecrack. Peggy beat her to it.

“How’s that for chemistry?” She asked, smirking. Angie just chuckled and shook her head.

 “Gosh, Peg. You never told me you were such a great actress. You really could be the next big thing on Broadway.”

Peggy pecked Angie’s cheek and grinned at her blush.

“Who said I was acting?”

**Author's Note:**

> ive been dissatisfied with the difference between the quotign of the play and the dialogue and such for a very long time, so now the quoting of the play is in italics


End file.
